SNUFF FIGHT!
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: When The BladeBreakers get to England, they have to stay in a rough area. When they meet two girls they uncover a sport, that's so dangerous. You risk your life to compete. Will the BladeBreakers be able to help? Or will the competitors sink into lower de
1. Arrival In England

ME: Hi people.  
  
REN: Hey Lady Blade. What's up?  
  
ME: Just doing a new fic.  
  
YAMI: O_O! Please Let it not be another Yu-Gi-Oh fic.  
  
CDD: I'ts not. She's doing another BeyBlade fic.  
  
KAIBA: WOO HOO!!!  
  
KAI: Damn.  
  
ME: Chibi Rei, do the disclamer please.  
  
CHIBI-REI: Sure. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Or   
the character Dawn. She is owned by Shinigami29.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: When The BladeBreakers get to England, they have to stay in a rough   
area. When they meet two girls they uncover a sport, that's so dangerous. You   
risk your life to compete. Will the BladeBreakers be able to help? Or will   
the competitors sink into lower depths?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SNUFF FIGHT!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - BladeBreakers Arrive in England.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny and Kai, got off the plane. Mr Dickenson was waiting   
for them. "Come on boys. I'll take you to the hostal, where you'll be   
staying." Mr Dickenson said. They followed him, and put their cases in his   
car. They all got in. (A/N: Just think of it as a huge stretch limo. O.K.   
people.) The car drove off from the airport.  
  
Wen the car stopped, they all got out, in front of a large yellow brick   
building. It was three storeys high. It had a red, tile roof, and the windows   
all had white and brown window frames. The bricks under the windows were red.   
There was a large wooden front door, painted brown. Mr Dickenson pressed the   
doorbell. A small Spanish woman answered the door. She had thick, black hair,   
pinned into a bun. She had brown eyes and she was wearing a red dress, red   
sandals and a starched, white, apron, around her waist. She smiled at them.   
"You must be the new beyblade team, that are going to stay here." The little   
woman said. Her Spanish accent was very thick. "Yes Mrs Paquello. These are   
Tyson, Kai, Rei, Max and Kenny." Mr Dickenson gestured to each one as he   
spoke. Mrs Paquello looked at them and smiled.   
  
Other teens poked their heads out of the windows, to see what was going on.   
"It's New Beans." One boy yelled. "New beans? Where?" They heard another boy   
say. All of them felt very uncomfortable with the name, `new beans' attached   
to them. They looked at Mr Dickenson. "Well boys, good luck. I'll see you   
soon. The English Tournament starts in two weeks." Mr Dickenson said. He got   
in his car, and drove off. Mrs Paquello showed them where their rooms were.   
Tyson, Kenny and Max would share one room. Kai and Rei would share another.   
There were twenty doors, up and down the hallway. The room across from them   
was playing Linkin Parks' Crawling. REALLY loudly. Then the song stopped, and   
two girls came out of the room. One had long, waist length brown hair. It was   
kept back with a black bandanna. Her hazel/green eyes looked at them with   
suspision. Despite the fact that she just an inch shorter then Tyson, she   
still seemed to posess some sort of strength. She was wearing black jeans,   
tan, steel toe-capped, boots, and a white, vest, muscle top, with string   
hanging down, from the sleeves. It had a blue/green flower embroidered across   
the front. She folded her arms across her chest and scrutinised them more   
closely.   
  
The other girl, seemed more shy. She had chestnut brown hair, that went down   
to the small of her back. She had eyes that were a mixture of grey and olive   
green, with blue and brown in them. She was wearing black cargo pants, white   
trainers and a baggy blue turtleneck. She smiled at them. "Hi. I'm Dawn. This   
is my friend Phoenix." The girl said. Pointing to the girl with the bandanna.   
Phoenix just gave them a slight nod. She had what Tyson called `the Kai   
attitude.' She seemed to be the tough one. "Are you two beybladers?" Max   
asked. After they had introduced themselves. "Yes and no." Dawn said. "What   
do you mean by that?" Rei asked. "We own beyblades and bit-beasts. But we're   
not entering the Tournament." Dawn replied. Phoenix just leaned against the   
wall. Her head, leaned slightly forward, her arms folded across her chest.   
She didn't speak at all.   
  
"Then why are you here?" Rei asked. "We're the rejects. This is a place where   
foster kids live. But BeyBlade teams stay here too. That's why you're here."   
Phoenix said. Her voice was soft, but strong. "Phoenix and I have always been   
stuck together since I got thrown into the system three years ago." Dawn said   
smiling. Kai looked at both of them. "Dawn seems to be the happy go lucky   
one. But Phoenix seems to be way too tough." Kai thought. Little did he know   
that the others were thinking the same thing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, The BladeBreakers went down to the large dining room.   
There were about one hundred kids, sitting around small tables. They saw Dawn   
and Phoenix sitting at one table with a spanish boy. He looked like he was   
about six foot tall. He had shoulder-length, thick, black, hair, tied into a   
low ponytail. He was wearing a black, leather jacket, over a white vest. He   
was also wearing blue jeans and black doc martins. His brown eyes scanned the   
others as they came over. "It's O.K. Marcus. They're new. They're   
BeyBladers." Phoenix said. He nodded. "I'm Marcus Paquello. My mother runs   
this place." He said. Smiling. He had the thick spanish accent that his   
mother had. He had broad shoulders and muscles. The others sat down and   
introduced themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Tyson heard a noise. He peeked out of his bedroom door. He saw   
Dawn and Phoenix sneaking out of their rooms. Phoenix spotted him and Max and   
Kenny joined them. "Don't say anything." Phoenix said. Tyson's eyes widened.   
"Oh great." Phoenix said. It was about eight o clock at night. Marcus walked   
up the stairs. He saw Tyson, Max and Kenny. "We're gonna have to take them   
with us." Marcus said. Kai and Rei had heard what was going on and come out   
of their room. "Where are you planning on taking my team-members?" Kai asked.   
"You'll see." Dawn said. Kai looked at them. "What makes you think we're   
going anywhere?" Kai said smugly. "Coz you're just as curious to find out   
what we're up to as your little friends. You're just not ready to admit it."   
Phoenix said. Kai nodded. The others followed them. As they snuck out of the   
house and into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hopes you all liked the first chapter.  
  
REN: If you have any questions. Please ask my Aibou.  
  
KAI: She does answer.  
  
CDD: And NO flames please.  
  
CHIBI-REI: Please R&R.  
  
ME: Bye people. C U next time. 


	2. No Way In Hell

ME: Hi people.   
  
REN: Are you O.K. Aibou?  
  
ME: I'm annoyed, coz I didn't manage to update until now.   
  
REN: Poor Aibou.  
  
CDD: At least you can update now.  
  
ME: True. Kai, do the disclaimer please.  
  
KAI: Sure. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SNUFF FIGHT!  
  
Chapter 2 - No Way In Hell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they all walked into the night. Phoenix, Dawn and Marcus led them through   
Tottenham high road. There were plenty of buses, but Dawn, Phoenix and   
Marcus, never got on one. The others were wondering what the heck was going   
on. When they all found themselves in front of a gate. It was locked. They   
saw Phoenix start to scale the tall gate. Dawn followed. Marcus waited for   
the others to climb the gate. Kai and Rei had no problem scaling the gate.   
Max saw what Rei and Kai did. Then copied. He managed to finally climb over.   
Tyson struggled for about ten minutes, and then managed to get himself to the   
top. Kai and Rei helped him up. Marcus helped Kenny to climb over.   
  
"Should we be dong this?" Tyson and Max asked warily. Dawn smiled at them.   
"You guys are right. We shouldn't be. But We don't have a choice. You do. You   
can go home now. Or you can folow us. But you don't have to get involved.   
This is what we do to earn money." Dawn said. They all nodded. All of them   
wanting to see what it was that had to be kept so secret.   
  
They walked through the park, finding a huge concrete structure at the other   
end. It looked like a warehouse. They walked in, and saw crowds of people   
hanging around two rings. In one, a HUGE boy, with a large minshetti, was   
againts a tiny, rather stick-like boy. He was getting the tar beaten out of   
him. In the other ring. Another huge, muscle-bound, man, was sat waiting. He   
was bald, and had tatoo's all over his body. He had bike chains in his hands.   
He stood up. Phoenix walked over. Kai and Rei both grabbed her arm. "You're   
joking right?" Kai asked. Phoenix smiled at them. "Don't worry, I've seen   
bigger. I can handle him. If I win, then I get paid. So I don't have to   
worry." Phoenix said. She got into the ring.   
  
Her opponant got up. She took a fighting stance. He swung the bike chains at   
her. She dodged them. Barely. She dodged the swinging blows, but just about   
managed to dodge the fist that came flying towards her. Moving her head to   
the right, she threw a bonecrunching left hook. Her opponant seemed dazed by   
this. She kicked him in the stomach, sending him to his knees. She then   
drop-kicked his head. He fell forward. Out cold. "And the winner is Phoenix."   
The others heard someone announce. Lots of the people were routing for her.   
  
Dawn and Marcus got into similar fights. Their opponants were twice the size,   
and had weapons. But they managed to win. Ka and the others were shocked, at   
the unfair odds. All of them worrying for the safety of Marcus, Phoenix and   
Dawn. A few hours later they left. Phoenix looked at their shocked   
expressions. "I'll explain, O.K." Phoenix said. All of them nodding.  
  
Phoenix began. "Well you see, the area we live in. It's a dump. And if you   
wanna buy anything, you have to pay through the nose for it. Gangsters take   
advantage of this. They created what we now the `snuff fights' because mostly   
druggies and cokeheads compete. If we win, we get half the ticket money sold,   
for our fight. So we make money, but so do the gangsters." Phoenix said. Kai   
knew what she was saying. Fights for money. It was heard of, but not in nice   
area's. Only in the most horrific area's did you find such things going on.   
Kai looked at Phoenix. "And I suppose that anything goes in these matches?"   
Kai asked. Dawn nodded her head. It made them all feel sick. The idea, that   
Phoenix could get hurt in the fights that she competed in. Or Dawn, or   
Marcus. All of them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got back home. It was late. Phoenix looked at them. "You can't tell   
anyone about this. If you do, then we'll get arrested. It's not legal to   
compete." Phoenix said. Tyson was about to say something. When Kai stopped   
him. "We won't say anything." Kai said. Phoenix smiled. A real smile for a   
change. "Thanks." She said. She and Dawn went into their room. All of them   
went to bed. But none of the BladeBreakers could sleep that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I know, short chapter. I'll make the next chapter longer. I promise.  
  
REN: Please R&R.   
  
CHIBI-REI: And NO flames.  
  
ME: Bye til next time people. C U L8R! 


End file.
